To Know Her
by LARunaway
Summary: Jade goes to retrieve Cat's bag from the dance studio, but ends up getting distracted by a certain brunette dancer. Just a short one shot off boredom.


**Just a short story, which can be extended if requested. Written in JADE'S POV to the SONG: Silence by Lucia.**

* * *

"Man, I'm starving!"

Jade and her friends were just freed from their third period class and were now laughing and chatting on their way to lunch.

"Oh, wait!"

Cat had stopped mid-step suddenly, also causing Jade to stop, but the boys of their group were oblivious and walked on.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my gym bag in the dance studio."

Cat had decided to broaden her resume and took up Contemporary dance for the year.

"I'll get it, you go ahead and get our food. You are paying for mine today after all."

Jade smirked at her red-headed best friend.

"Right, I forgot . Ugh, okay! Thanks Jadey."

Jade growled at the nickname as Cat giggled and skipped off.

As she walked towards the dance studio, she started to hear faint piano music, which peaked her curiosity.

The music was beautiful and when she came faced with the door to the studio she hesitated, her hand pausing right above the handle. She didn't know why. It wasn't unusual for a dedicated student at HA to skip lunch and put more work into perfecting their craft, but this felt different... No, Jade shook her head and had concluded she was being ridiculous and she entered.

The door closed silently behind and within those 3.5 seconds Jade had become still, she had become captivated, mesmerized even by the beauty of the dancer before her.

_'__Say_

_Do you wanna play for love?_

_Do you wanna play for love?'_

She wore black compression spandex shorts and a thin, loose, white crop top. Her long brunette splashed through the air as some stuck to the tan girl's face due to sweat. Her body was perfectly toned. Anyone could see she was a perfect ten and if she were a guy she'd probably would just want to push the brunette against the wall and have her way with her, not that the thought hadn't kind of crossed her mind, but her physical being wasn't what grabbed Jade.

_'__Wake me?_

_Say you wanna wake me_

_Say you wanna wake my life_

_But I know you_

_Yes I wanna know you_

_Yes I wanna know your life_

_If is just teasing_

_I will be your teaser_

_I will be your teaser now'_

It was her passion, she was baring it all on the worn wooden floor of that mirrored room. She was so lost in her dance. Her long legs made perfectly, smooth lines for every extend, turn, and leap. Her face baring the feeling of every lyrical line of the song. You'd of sworn she was a flame; an unavoidable warm glow that burned up any on looker's oxygen.

_'__Is too late, you know_

_Is too late you know_

_Wasted time'_

What was Jade to do? She couldn't move. She couldn't risk being seen and interrupting the dancer. She didn't want it to stop, she wanted to watch till the end. Her lips slightly parted as she stood in trance.

_'__Your silence_

_Your silence _

_Your silence? aaaaah_

_Silence_

_Your silence_

_Your silence'_

Jade was about writing, singing, and acting, but dance? It had never crossed her mind. Now it just might be an obsession.

The piano slowed and the singer's voice held the last note.

_'__Say, you wanna know me_

_You wanna know me_

_And try to let it out_

_And try to let it out _

_And try to let it out'_

The dancer made her last turn and gesture as she ended her dance, siting on the floor with knees pulled to her chest, head down, and arms draped to the side.

Jade just stared, unsure of if she wanted to actually know this girl or just get Cat's bag and leave. Too late for decisions, the dancer moved to get up and stood facing Jade. Her chest quickly rising and falling, but soon controlled, she spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh.. I-I just came to get my friend's bag."

She nodded as she walked over to get her water bottle. Caught off guard, Jade quickly recover and walked over to the corner of the room where she spotted Cat's bag.

"How was it?"

Jade turned to face the dancer in confusion.

"What?"

"Um..my dancing, what did you think? I've practiced this probably a thousand times over now, but I never really think I'm good enough."

Jade was bewilder at her statement. She didn't understand how she couldn't see how stunning she was.

"It was... I've never thought twice about dance before. I have no interest in watching it, but I couldn't…."

Giving out compliments was never Jade's forte. Growing up, she never received them so she formed a habit of never giving them, but this girl deserved at least one. She took a breath.

"I think you're good enough."

The brunette smiled and her eyes sparkled making Jade's stomach twist in a pleasant, exciting kind of way.

Just then the bell rang, ending the lunch hour.

"Shit."

The brunette ran to grab her stuff and was moving swiftly towards the door.

"Sorry, I gotta change and stuff before next hour. Thanks for your help.. What's your name?"

If she doesn't already know who Jade is then she must be new.

"Jade West. Yours?"

"If I see you again I might just tell you."

The dancer shined one last smile before disappearing behind the door.

At that moment, there was no doubt in Jade's mind that she had to get to know this girl better...and she would. With a smirk in place, Jade walked out to her next class.


End file.
